The Amazing Spider-Man: A New Beginning
by ReyEvolution
Summary: La vida de Peter Parker ha tenido muchos desenlaces inesperados. Luchas a niveles dimensionales y problemas cotidianos como cualquier adolescente, vendrán nuevos retos y decisiones que mejoraran su vida o arruinaran su futuro. Un nuevo The Amazing Spider-Man se avecina y esta listo para encarar con su determinación inquebrantable el futuro que le espera, esta es una nueva historia.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Amazing Spider-Man: A New Beginning**_

 _ **Prólogo**_

Mi vida ha estado repleta de giros agigantados, desde el más pequeño hasta un gran giro que nunca espere ver ni vivir.

Mis padres fallecieron hace años y aun el día de hoy desconozco los detalles de ese catastrófico evento, luego de eso pase a mudarme a casa de mis tíos los cuales me amaban como si fuera su propio hijo.

Lo único malo de eso fue el cambio que sufrí mientras transcurría ese evento, mi carácter se volvió reservado y no sobresalía entre las demás personas, simplemente escogí no hacerlo debido a mi leve trauma.

Pero a pesar de eso era afortunado.

Tenía mucha suerte en esa parte.

El mundo me arrebato a mis padres pero me dejo vivir con seres maravillosos a los cuales les debo todo lo que soy y seré el resto de mi vida.

Mi tío Ben y mi tía May, esas dos personas son lo más importante que poseo en este mundo.

Pero entonces un día cualquiera en donde saldría junto a mi grupo de estudio a una empresa la cual era la #1 en el mercado internacional.

Industrias Oscorp.

Lo que ocurrió ese día cambio mi vida para siempre, descubrir algo que estaba fuera de mi conocimiento y a pesar de sentir miedo pude reponerme y seguir a adelante con todas mis fuerzas.

Desarrolle poderes especiales que me permitieron cambiar mi vida poco a poco.

Lo que ocurrió luego fue algo que jamás me podría perdonar.

Segado por mis habilidades me encapriche en conseguir un estúpido vehículo solo para impresionar a una persona, al tener poderes se me hiso muy fácil lograr mi objetivo, pero al final no valió la pena ya que no conseguí el dinero y solo obtuve perdida.

Así es.

Una pérdida que nunca podre perdonarme y me seguirá el resto de mi vida, por culpa de mi vanidad y egoísmo deje escapar a un criminal y horas más tarde al regresar a casa vi más de cuatro patrullas estacionadas fuera de mi casa y a mi tía May llorar destrozada.

Lo recuerdo.

Claro que lo recuerdo.

Los policías me explicaron de inicio a fin lo que había pasado, cada momento, sin omitir detalle… y entonces lo comprendí, descubrir la identidad del asesino.

Era el mismo hombre que yo deje escapar.

La misma persona que no quise detener porque no obtendría nada a cambio, el mismo sujeto al cual le sonreí cuando lo vi irse, sonreí porque a cara del dueño mostraba ira.

Era mi culpa.

Lo que estaba pasando solo era culpa mía.

La desgracia que cayó sobre mi familia y destrozo a mi tía May solo era mi culpa, era culpa mía y de nadie más.

Luego de eso me fui, corrí desesperado por las calles de New York buscando al asesino, no me importaba la hora o el tiempo que estaba sobre nosotros. Solo corrí siguiendo su rastro, siguiendo cada pista posible, luego de eso lo logra… logre encontrarlo.

Cuando lo vi intento dispararme, el ladrón intento acabar conmigo pero debido a mis poderes arácnidos pude esquivar la bala que salió de su calibre 32 y salvar mi vida.

Cuando la esquive lo golpe, impacte contra su rostro una infinidad de golpes hasta dejarlo casi desfigurado, estaba por matarlo y terminar con su vida por siempre.

Podía matarlo.

Tenía a mi alcance al asesino que asesino a mi tío Ben, si lo mataba podría vengarme y terminar con todo, pero… no fui capaz.

Aun el día de hoy no puedo asegurarlo, pero en ese instante sentí como mi tío Ben poso su mano sobre mi hombre y detuvo la acción que iba a marcar mi vida por siempre y hundirme en la terrible oscuridad.

Lo capture, en pocas palabras le perdone la vida y lo deje colgado de la pared hasta que la policía regresara y se lo llevara.

Brinque por los edificios de la ciudad y me recosté en la terraza de uno de ellos mientras lloraba en silencio, las lágrimas de dolor salían sin intenciones de detenerse.

Aun muerto mi tío siempre me enseñaba cosas nuevas y evitaba que cometiera un terrible error, un error que pagaría toda mi vida hasta el día de mi muerte.

Mire el cielo y recordé las palabras que toda la vida me había dicho sonriendo mi tío Ben.

" _Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad"_

No podría olvidar mi error y siempre lo tendría pendiente, pero desde ese día decidí utilizar mi vida para enmendar el terrible error que cometí.

Utilizare mi poder para salvar a las personas inocentes que necesiten mi ayuda y seré responsable.

Desde ese día comencé a llamarme The Amazing Spider-Man, aunque las personas solo me decían Spider-Man, pero bueno… lo importante es que lo recordaran.

Ese quizás fue el hecho más importante que he tenido hasta hoy.

Me llamo Peter Parker y yo soy… ¡The Amazing Spider-Man!

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Desperté.

Un nuevo día iniciaba y empezaría mi primer año como estudiante de preparatoria, hoy mi vida cambiaria y dejaría de ser conocido como el rey de los nerd o como me llama Flash, el flojo Parker.

Como odio a ese tipo.

Se cree mucho solo por ser la estrella del futbol.

¿Quién se cree acaso?

Pero bueno, no dañaría mi mañana pensando en brabucones adictos a los esteroides.

Me vestí con una franela azul y una sudadera negra con capucha y finalice mi atuendo con un pantalón negro y uno tenis deportivos del mismo color.

Algo sencillo.

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras de madera de mi casa, mi hogar es sencillo pero acogedor, claro, faltaba la voz madrugadora de mi tío Ben pero teníamos que seguir adelante.

Estaba por entrar a la sala pero una conversación que mi tía May sostenía con su vecina Ana mantenían.

— ¿Estas bien May?

— Sí, estoy bien Ana, es solo que las deudas que tenemos nos están acabando muy rápido el dinero ahorrado.

— Vamos, no creo que Ben no te haya dejado un dinero guardado por si algo ocurría.

— Ben Parker era un hombre preventivo, dejo un dinero pero es para pagar la universidad de Peter y no lo gastare en nada más que eso.

— Peter, ¿Él se encuentra bien?

— Cambio pero a bien, se volvió más activo y sale más, me alegra que mi Peter no se haya visto muy afecto por lo sucedido con Ben.

— Como lo describes me hace pensar que sería bueno que se lo presentara a mi sobrina, creo que harían bonita pareja ellos dos.

— Solo el tiempo lo dirá Ana, solo el tiempo lo dirá.

Tía May… apreté mi puño con fuerza y suspire para evitar malos pensamientos, ella aún sufre por la muerte de mi tío Ben y es comprensible, es el hombre con el que vivió y amo toda su vida.

Una lagrima bajo por mi mejilla.

Ella tenía un dinero que no gastaría porque solo era para mí universidad.

De verdad mi tía May es única, la mejor tía del mundo y para mí la mejor madre que existe.

Tosí levemente para que ellas me escucharan y salí de mi escondite.

— ¡Buenos días! — Me acerque a mi tía y la bese en la mejilla — ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica más bella de New York?

— Oh Peter, si Gwen te escucha se molestara contigo — Rio mi tía May — No vas algo tarde cariño.

— Algo, pero está bien, hoy será un nuevo comienzo — Sonreí confiado — Sr. Ana, bueno días a usted también.

La Sr. Ana sonrió y me devolvió el saludo.

— ¡Nos vemos tía May! — Grite saliendo de mi casa.

Tome el bus para llegar a mi preparatoria, no me dejaría al frente pero solo caminaría 10 minutos y llegaría con 20 minutos de sobra.

Cuando baje del bus escuche un grito.

— ¡Ayuda, me llevan mi bolso!

Vamos otra vez.

Sonreí y corrí al callejón más cercano y de cierta forma me transforme con mi traje rojo y azul, un diseño original creado por mí, no me culpen solo soy grandioso.

Al ponerme mi mascara para ocultar mi identidad y guardar mis cosas salí del callejón gracias a mi telaraña.

— ¡Oh sí baby! — Exclame contento — El sorprende Spider-man acaba de llegar.

Intercepte al ladrón y al verme él se preocupó.

— Otra vez ustedes — Dije desanimado, ultimadamente han sido solo robos pequeños los que he detenido — Vamos Jackson, ¿Cuántas veces van este mes? Tres o cuatro que te he mando a prisión.

— ¡Infeliz! — Rugió el ladrón furioso — ¡Esta vez te mandare al cementerio!

Siempre me atacaba con una navaja pero esta vez saco un pequeño revolver y debo decir que me sorprendió.

— Vamos hombre, esas cosas no son juguetes.

— ¡Cállate!

El ladrón intento disparar pero antes de hacerlo lance una telaraña a su muñeca impidiendo la acción que quería cometer, corrí hacia él y golpe su abdomen arrebatándole el revolver.

Dejándolo en OK.

— Eso es todo Jackson — Suspire resignado — Hay que mejorar amigo.

La policía llego y salieron de sus vehículos.

— ¡Otra vez tú! — Rugió el capitán Stacy, cuando descubrir que era el padre de Gwen me sorprendí mucho — Este trabajo es nuestro y no tuyo.

— Ya, ya… siempre es lo mismo con ustedes — Bufe a su comentario — ¡Señora le dejar el bolso con el oficial!

Le dije en voz alta a la señora para que recogiera su bolso que acababa de recuperar.

— Nos vemos capitán Stacy — Lace una telaraña y cuando se sujetó hui de la escena.

El capitán Stacy nunca cambia, siempre es lo mismo con él, la ley esto la ley lo otros, si atrapo a los malos no me hace eso bueno.

No lo entiendo.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Llego tarde, llego tarde, llego tarde.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y cuando me percate ya estaba a punto de iniciar las clases.

Pero después de literalmente volar por la ciudad de New York logre arriba a la preparatoria, 5 minutos antes de que las clases comenzaran.

— ¡Peter! — Un chico grito mi nombre — Hombre me sorprendiste, pensé que ya no llegabas.

— Harry… bueno, tú no has cambiado nada — Respondí a sus palabras — ¿Qué hiciste este verano?

— Salí con mi padre a una junta de negocios pero luego me fui y estuve de ahí por ahí — Dijo Harry, es mi amigo y lo conozco, apuesto lo que sea a que se la pasó en fiestas todo el verano fuera de New York — ¿Y tú?

Reí nervioso.

No podía decirle que todo el santo verano estuve trepando edificios bajo una máscara siendo Spider-Man, es mi deber evitar que mis amigos conozcan mi identidad secreta porque podrían salir perjudicados por eso.

— Leí varios libros y salí en bicicleta — Mentí esperando que lo creyese.

— Solo tu harías algo así — Sí, parece que lo creyó — Debes salir más Peter, no todo en la vida es estudio y ciencia.

— Lo dije el que heredara Industrias Oscorp — Bromee al verlo suspirar, Harry en realidad no quería heredar el negocio familiar — No pongas esa cara, cualquiera desearía heredar un emporio como el que posee el magnate de tu padre.

— Pues yo no, no me va la ciencia y mucho menos dirigir a un grupo de frikis toda mi vida — Opino Harry desanimado — Sin ofender Peter.

— Si tranquilo, soy un friki, tranquilo que no me molesto el comentario — Fingí dolor.

Harry y yo seguimos bromeando un tiempo hasta que alguien llego.

— Ustedes dos siempre perdiendo el tiempo — Dijo una voz femenina.

— ¡Gwen! — La salude alegre — Un verano entero sin verte o escuchar de ti.

— Salí de la ciudad para visitar a mi abuela — Informo Gwen — También te extrañe Peter.

— Me alagas, ¿Cómo está tu abuela? — Pregunte, lo último que supe es que su abuela enfermo recientemente.

— Va mejorando, ella dice que vivirá hasta que me vea casada así que espero que lo cumpla — Dijo Gwen sonriendo.

Gwen Stacy, mi mejor amiga y una persona sumamente importante para mí.

Es una adolescente de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que posee también una bella figura, siempre le digo que se vuelva porrista pero ella prefiere más la ciencia, otro dato curioso de ella es que de vez en cuando utiliza gafas lo cual le da un aire intelectual.

— Peter — Me llamo Harry en voz baja — Entiende la indirecta.

— ¿Cuál indirecta? — Pregunte confundido — Su abuela quiere verla casada, ¿Qué tiene de malo eso?

— ¡Es enserio! — Harry golpeo su frente con su mano — ¿Cómo puedes ser el más listo si eres tan denso?

— ¿Eh…? — No entendía de que hablaba.

— Querrás decir el segundo más listo — Opino Gwen entrando en la conversación — Peter es el segundo más listo de la preparatoria Harry.

— ¿El segundo? — La mire retándola — ¿Cómo que el segundo? — Alce una ceja — Entonces, ¿Quién es el primero?

— La primera, cambia el sexo en la oración Peter, tendrías que decir ¿Quién es la primera? — Dijo Gwen corrigiéndome — Por errores así eres el segundo mejor.

— Si como no — Dije riendo — El día que eso pase Harry será bueno en matemáticas.

— ¡Oye! — Se defendió Harry.

Adoro ser Spider-Man, pero ser Peter Parker tampoco es tan malo.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **15 Años En El Futuro**_

En un futuro cercano un hombre joven de cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás se encontraba en su laboratorio personal terminando de construir su nuevo y más novedoso experimento.

Ese hombre es Peter Parker en un futuro cercano.

El termino correcto sería decir ese hombre es el magnate de los negocios Peter Parker en un futuro cercano, el joven dueño de Industrias Parker se encontraba en su laboratorio privado totalmente solo.

Aun el día de hoy seguía siendo Spider-Man y a pesar de haber salvado y ayudado a tantas personas también había cometido muchos errores que jamás olvidaría.

— Tengo que lograrlo — Dijo Peter así mismo — Debo terminar este invento sea como sea.

Era una extraña esfera y solo Peter Parker conocía su funcionamiento.

— Si puedo evitar cometer algunos de mis más peores errores puedo darme por hecho — El castaño sonrió, estaba a solo unos días de terminar su mayor creación — Como último Vengador es mi deber proteger esta tierra.

El futuro estaba en paz pero a un precio muy caro.

The Amazing Spider-Man era el último Vengador vivo y si él podía enmendar sus errores y los que cometieron los demás tenía que hacer el intento.

Un Nuevo The Amazing Spider-Man nacería pronto y también nuevas amenazas.

Pero era su deber hacerlo ya que las palabras que marcaron su camino se lo dictaban cada día.

" _Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad"_

Una responsabilidad que el cargaría con orgullo y con determinación caminara el presente y encararía el futuro.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution…**_

 _ **Empezando de nuevo con una nueva inspiración.**_

 _ **Antes de nada ustedes saben que escribo muchas historias pero la principal es High School DxD Re: Life… pero me gusta variar para des estresar mi mente.**_

 _ **Aunque no me crean escribí este Prólogo en solo 20 minutos.**_

 _ **Soy increíble lo sé.**_

 _ **Que humilde escritor ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Pero bueno, dejando los chistes de lado quise varias el tema que siempre uso que es harem y viceversa.**_

 _ **Peter Parker o simplemente Spider-Man es un personaje que junto a Goku marco por completo mi infancia y he seguido su comic desde hace años.**_

 _ **El maldito Mefistazo me molesto hasta en los huevos pero con fuerza lo he ido superando (Es mentira ¡Regresa MJ!) perdón, no quise llorar frente a ustedes.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Peter Parker es un personaje tan humano y a pesar de poseer poderes sobrenaturales no los explota en su vida personal y solo los emplea en su vida como superhéroe.**_

 _ **Solo véanlo ustedes.**_

 _ **El hombre ahora es un magnate (Culpa de Doc.) pero a fin de cuesta me alegra el rumbo que está tomando la historia.**_

 _ **El solo hecho de ver a Peter tan famoso y triunfando me alegra, soy fan al 100% de Spider-Man y no puedo evitar llorar de alegría al ver su crecimiento como superhéroe, antes solo era el amigable vecino de New York pero ahora es héroe Internacional.**_

 _ **Creció… de verdad creció bastante.**_

 _ **Tony Stark no es la única mente brillante del universo 616, Peter Parker es igual de genio que el mismo Tony ya que aun siendo un adolescente creo invento que ninguno podría y ahora como jefe de Industrias Parker, bueno… el que sigue el comic lo ha visto jejeje.**_

 _ **Espero que vuelva con Mary Janes pronto ya que han pasado 10 años desde el mendigo Mefistazo y todos sabemos que volverán tarde o temprano, el que lleva la historia parece que odia a las pelirrojas y algo me dice que una pelirroja lo rechazo en el paso y por eso odia a MJ.**_

 _ **Todo es posible.**_

 _ **Llore al ver como Gwen Stacy revivía por obra del último villano y moría en solo dos números (Cuatro si incluimos los clones) seria genial que volviera a la vida y Peter volviera a salir con ella, eso sin duda sería un giro inesperado a la historia.**_

 _ **No nombrare los hijos de Gwen porque son caso aparte.**_

 _ **Otra cosa.**_

 _ **Escribí esto usando narración de primera persona y para los que siguen mis trabajos saben que siempre uso tercera persona así que díganme como me quedo, pienso que lo hice bien ¿Cierto? Pero confió mucho más en su criterio buenos amigos hermanos de Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Referente al Fanfic de Naruto ustedes saben que escribo lento pero seguro, además como lo dije High School DxD Re: Life es mi prioridad pero con el liceo encima se me hace complicado escribir.**_

 _ **Escribí este Prólogo para liberarme del estrés y relajarme un poco, posiblemente tenga capitulo nuevo de High School DxD Re: Life la semana que viene así que atentos jejeje.**_

 _ **Algo que me gustaría saber es si les gusta esta historia de Tha Amazing Spider-Man ya que muy pocos escriben sobre el en español (En inglés sobran hasta para tirar al techo) y como a mí me gusta ignorar pensé en intentarlo además haciendo único en su forma de narración ya que Peter es bromista y las bromas saldrán mejor narradas así.**_

 _ **Otra cosa.**_

 _ **Como vieron cambie mucho la historia pero solo son pequeños detalles, uní unas cosas de la película del 2012 y una que otra cosa para que el inicio no fuera la típica picadura que aburre a medio mundo.**_

 _ **Espero que la nueva película de este año cumpla mis expectativas ya que no estoy en contra del actor pero veo que lo están llenando mucho y ustedes saben cómo dicen "Al alabado cagado" pero como fan de Spider-Man espero que sea un éxito para que saquen más pero que quiten a Sendaya porque quiero a Gwen o Mary Jane (Me declaro culpable ellas dos son los grandes amores de Peter y además el mismo Peter admitió que se dio cuenta muy tarde que MJ se había ido lejos de él y se reprendió por haberse alejado mucho de ella).**_

 _ **Si obtengo buenos comentarios hare el capítulo 2 enseguida aun con el liceo encima, saben que su opinión me inspira más y más a escribir más seguido compañeros…**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **Espero sus ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima ReyEvolution…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Amazing Spider-Man: A New Beginning**_

 _ **Capítulo I**_

 _¡Que Inicie Esta Historia!_

Recapitulemos lo que ocurrió el día de hoy.

Desperté, me vestí con mi ropa casual, salí a la calle y tome el bus para luego vestirme de Spider-Man y atrapar con lo que según yo fue la quinta vez que mando a Jackson a prisión y después bueno… ya saben.

Reaparecí en la preparatoria, converse con mi mejor amigos Harry y luego Gwen Stacy apareció y se unió a la conversación. Todo eso era algo normal en mi vida cotidiana y agradecía eso.

Nuestra primera clase del día fue matemática y aún recuerdo como Harry maldecía en voz baja,

¡Enserio hombre!

Eres mi mejor amigo pero debes estudiar más si quieres llegar a graduarte.

Gwen fue todo lo opuesto, ella respondió cada pregunta y después de eso la clase termino, luego de esas clases solo vinieron las del medio y la clase final fue nada más ni nada menos que ciencia química.

Una materia que adoro, lo sé, soy un friki de la ciencia pero no me culpen, solo me gusta y ya. Además, fue gracias a una excursión a Industrias Oscorp que obtuve mis poderes arácnidos así que le debo mucho a esta ciencia.

No. No exagero, o bueno… eso es lo que pienso.

El punto importante en este asunto es que el profesor de ciencia química nos citó a Gwen y a mí para hablar de un tema en particular. Cuando la preparatoria termino ella y yo fuimos directo a la oficina del profesor a escuchar de que quería hablar.

— Me alegra que decidieran venir ustedes dos — Dijo el profesor al vernos entrar a su oficina — Se preguntaran por qué los cite ¿Verdad?

La verdad sí, o acaso existiría otra razón de venir a ver a un profesor luego de que su clase terminara.

— ¿Qué nos quería decir profesor? — Gwen se sentó en una silla del salón y pregunto con amabilidad — Es algo grave acaso, de ser así mi persona no hiso nada fuera de las reglas.

Ahora que recuerdo ella también es así.

Gwen Stacy es lo que todos conocemos como una estudiante modelo que sigue al pie de la letra las reglas impuestas, claro, su apariencia de modelo no la hace ver como una estudiante dedicada al estudio pero las personas que la conocían sabían que ella era así.

Gwen es Gwen.

— Para nada señorita Stacy, los cite a usted y al señor Parker para hablar de un asunto importante — Después de responderle a Gwen el profesor de ciencia me miro y alzo una ceja — Señor Parker, no había notado que dejo de usar gafas.

— Eh... sí, sucedieron varias cosas y ahora uso lentes de contacto — Mentí, oh vamos amigo, por unos momentos me asustaste — Tenía que cambiar un poco este verano.

— Le favorece señor Parker — Opino el profesor.

Por alguna razón me siento alagado, claro, si la persona que me hubiera dicho esas palabras hubiera sido una chica estaría mejor pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

Gwen me miro confusa y negué para que le restáramos importancia al asunto.

— Bueno, los llame para notificarles que un buen amigo mío trabaja en un laboratorio de ciencia y que creen — El profesor guardo suspenso, muchas personas lo hacen ¿Verdad? — Necesita dos ayudantes y me tome las molestias de sugerir a mis dos mejores estudiantes para esa tarea.

Oh… eso sería un problema.

Recuerden amigos, soy el sorprendente Spider-Man e invertir parte de mi tiempo en un laboratorio acortaría mis horas como superhéroe. Quería negarme pero entonces recordé algo importante, mi tía May converso un tema preocupante en la mañana con su vecina y mejor amiga Ana, el punto es que necesitábamos dinero.

Los ayudantes de laboratorio ganan dinero, aunque me doliera tendré que recortar mi tiempo como héroe y utilizarlo para ganar una pequeña cantidad y ayudar a mi tía May con las deudas.

Es como diría mi tío Ben, "Es tu responsabilidad Peter". Pero no importa, después de todo, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser ayudar en un laboratorio?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Penthouse Oscorp**_

Me encontraba en casa de mi mejor amigo Harry Osborn.

Claro, si a este lugar se le puede llamar casa, Harry vive prácticamente solo en un Penthouse de medio millón de dólares. Después de salir de la preparatoria me fui con él ya que me había invitado a su casa.

Muchos pensarían que era para estudiar.

Si claro.

Nuestra amistad lleva años vigente y ha sobrevivido a muchas peleas y malos entendidos gracias a solo dos cosas.

Videojuegos y pizzas.

Si una amistad no posee una de esas dos cosas no se le puede llamar amistad, bueno, el punto es que me encontraba jugando un videojuego recién salido al mercado junto a Harry.

— ¡Oye! — Me queje al ver su movimiento en la enorme pantalla plasma de la sala — Eso es trampa hombre.

— Eres muy honesto Peter, a veces hay que hacer trampas — Dijo Harry sin despejar su vista de la pantalla plasma.

Enserio.

Bueno, no te quejes después.

Sin que mi amigo lo viera o siquiera se percatara golpee varias veces el piso, claro que use poca fuerza pero a pesar de eso un leve movimiento fue sentido por Harry y al hacerlo perdió durante unos segundos la noción del juego.

Noción perdida que use a mi favor para realizar el combo máximo que poseía disponible mi personaje e impactar esa técnica directamente contra Harry derrotándolo en su juego y alzándome con la victoria absoluta.

— ¡Oye Peter! — Harry parecía molesto, en tu cara hombre — No se vale, sentí un temblor.

— ¿Temblor? — Fingí ignorancia — Pues yo no sentí nada Harry, creo que todo fue producto de tu imaginación.

— ¿Eh…? — Harry me vio con una expresión incrédula.

— Acéptalo amigo, es solo la suerte Parker — Sonreí orgulloso, era la suerte Parker y la suerte de Spider-Man

— Si como no — Harry se dejó caer en el sillón y suspiro — Por cierto Peter, ¿Qué les dijo el profesor a ti y a Gwen?

— Solo eso, el profesor nos dijo a Gwen y a mí que nos había sugerido como asistentes al laboratorio químico de uno de sus colegas — Respondí a su pregunta.

— Ósea que pasaran sus tardes en un lugar llenos de frascos de vidrio y sustancias de colores — Bromeo Harry.

— Si te refieres a que pasaremos nuestra tarde en un laboratorio químico lleno de artefactos químicos y sustancias experimentales. Sí, pasaremos nuestras tarde ahí — Ignore su broma y hable correctamente, sé que al hacerlo se molestaría levemente y quería ver su expresión.

Nos dispusimos a jugar el videojuego pero una voz nos interrumpió.

— Con que serás ayudante en un laboratorio — Esa voz, como podría olvidara si de pequeño me ponía los pelos de punta — Eso es muy bueno para tu currículo Peter.

— Señor Osborn — Deje el control inalámbrico en la mesa y fui a saludarlo — No es la gran cosa, solo seré ayudante junto con Gwen y quizás lo único que hagamos será limpiar y mover una que otra sustancia.

— No puedes saberlo hasta hacerlo Peter, quizás este sea el inicio de tu camino y debes aprovecharlo — Dijo el señor Osborn, su nombre real es Norman Osborn y cómo pudieron darse cuenta es el padre de mi mejor amigo Harry Osborn — Disfruta tu adolescencia responsablemente porque la adultez llega cuando menos lo esperas Peter y junto con ellas responsabilidades.

Ni me lo diga, llevo cargando una responsabilidad enorme desde hace más de tres meses, ser un superhéroe y demás un amigable vecino no es tarea fácil pero voy mejorando.

— Lo se señor, me esfuerzo para no defraudar a mi tía May, ya sabe desde el incidente ha estado muy triste.

— Ben Parker era un hombre de buenos principios Peter, los incidentes ocurren siempre así que nadie debe sentirse culpable por eso — Increíble, Norman Osborn dijo esas palabras para animarme — Es por eso que siempre le digo a Harry que se esfuerce porque el día menos pensado puede ocurrirme algo y el deberá tomar el asiento principal de Industrias Oscorp.

— ¡No lo hare! — Grito Harry desde el sofá.

El señor Osborn chaqueo su lengua con molestia y me miro.

— Debo retirarme Peter, sé que suena ventajoso de mi parte pero si puedes ayudar a Harry en sus estudios hazlo — Me pidió el señor Osborn, francamente a veces no entiendo a ese hombre — Nos vemos Peter.

— Sí. Que le vaya bien — Me despedí de él.

Sea para bien o para mal creo que se preocupa por su hijo ¿No?

— ¡Vienes Peter! — Harry me llamo para seguir jugando.

— Voy — Respondí, por alguna razón tengo un mal presentimiento.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **Centro – Heladería**_

¿Cómo llegue a esta situación?

Me encontraba dentro de una heladería junto a mi mejor amiga Gwen Stacy.

Verán. Cuando salí de casa de Harry camine por el centro de New York, era de noche pero no por nada esta ciudad es conocida como la ciudad que nunca duerme.

Miles de personas en la calle.

Simplemente increíble, por favor notar el sarcasmo en mis palabras.

En fin.

Luego de caminar varios minutos me topé con una rubia que reconocería de aquí al quinto mundo, creo que el sentimiento es mutuo ya que ella me reconoció aun entre docenas de personas y corrió hacia mi ubicación.

— Me extraña verte salir a estas horas Peter — Comento Gwen al ponerse junto a mí — ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada importante, solo estaba con Harry y me disponía a comer un helado — Dije con normalidad, hablar con ella siempre era fácil.

— Entiendo, entonces vallamos por el helado — Gwen señalo una heladería cerca de nosotros — Los de ahí son muy buenos, siempre voy con mi padre los domingos.

— ¿Eh…? — La vi con confusión.

— Dejaras a tu amiga de la infancia caminar sola por esta peligrosa ciudad — Gwen fingió dolor — Me harás llorar Peter.

— Entiendo, vallamos entonces — Sonreí espontáneamente y fuimos directamente a la heladería.

Gwen Stacy.

Tal y como lo dijo es mi amiga de la infancia, una persona a la cual valoro muchísimo y me preocuparía por el más mínimo problema que tuviera, después de la muerte de mi tío Ben tuve muchos sueños en donde mis seres queridos se iban de mi lado.

En uno de ellos estuvo Gwen y cuando desperté estaba lleno de sudor y lloraba, el solo pensar en perderla me hacía llorar como un niño pequeño.

No quería perderla, francamente me negaba a perderla.

Al asumir mi papel como Spider-Man tengo un deber y es proteger a todas las personas de la ciudad, pero no todo es beneficioso, si descubren mi identidad mis seres queridos se verán afectados y yo… jamás podría perdonármelo.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Salimos de la heladería y caminamos hasta llegar a un casi vacío parque que quedaba cerca del centro, Gwen trajo consigo su helado en un vaso y estaba por terminar de disgustarlo.

— ¿Qué te preocupa? — Gwen acababa de terminar su helado y pregunto viendo a los ojos — No quise decirlo frente a Harry pero hay algo rondando tu cabeza Peter. __

— No sé de qué hablas — Mire a un lado evitando ver sus penetrantes ojos azules.

— Me duele sabes, me duele saber que no confías en mí y no me platicas tus problemas — Gire a verla y su expresión me partió el alma, justo ahí estaba mi mejor amiga realizando una expresión de dolor — Cuéntame por favor.

Suspire resignado.

Había olvidado que Gwen podía leerme como si fuera un libro abierto.

— Mi tío Ben falleció este verano, mi tía May y yo hemos seguido adelante solos pero las deudas están sobre nosotros Gwen, la póliza de seguro y todos los servicios estaban al nombre de mi tío Ben y al irse se nos notificó renombrar el contrato.

— La tía May lo hiso ¿Verdad?

— Apenas se lo notificaron renombro todo, pero el problema es que al hacerlo deberíamos pagar desde cero y eso nos quitó prácticamente todos los ahorros.

— Peter, yo no sabía, lo siento.

— ¿De qué hablas? Debería agradecerte ya que eres la primera a la cual le platico esto.

— Gracias — Murmuro con sus mejillas sonrojadas — Peter, bueno… yo quería saber si tu quie…

Un estruendo nos detuvo.

Las sirenas de la policía alertaron a las pocas personas del parque y por supuesto a las del centro.

— Un robo — Dijo Gwen al escuchar las sirenas de la policía.

— Quizás — Objete dando un paso tras otro hacia atrás.

— Peter debemos… — Gwen callo al percatarse de que ya no estaba cerca de ella, pude ver todo detrás de los árboles.

Lo lamento Gwen pero debo ir a ayudar.

Prometo recompensárselo luego, pero justo ahora el sorpréndete Spider-Man debe entrar en escena.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

 _ **New York – Centro**_

Lanzando telarañas entre los edificios me columpiaba con mucha tranquilidad, estaba apurado ya que mientras me oculte de Gwen para poder cambiarme perdí mucho tiempo y ahora no sé qué ha ocurrido con el robo.

La policía estaba frente a un banco, creo que es el segundo banco más influyente de New York, técnicamente es el primero pero ese puesto se le otorgo a la bóveda central que esta las 24 horas de los 365 días del año vigilada por el gobierno de los Estados Unidos.

Detuve mis telarañas y me pegue de la pared de uno de los edificios más cercanos, siempre me dejo ver por la policía pero en estos momentos seria innecesario que me vean.

Solo complicaría más las cosas, necesitaba entrar sigilosamente.

Sin que nadie me detectara entre por el ducto superior, una de mis muchas habilidades seria mi increíble agilidad y flexibilidad.

No lanzo láser de las manos o vuelo como un Dios pero mi encanto es único, soy el primer superhéroe que obtiene sus poderes de este modo así que técnicamente me volvería un primogénito en esa parte.

Quizás solo estoy pensándolo demasiado.

En fin.

Entre por el ducto superior y después de golpear la rejilla que lo protegía entre en el banco. Cuando entre los vi, tres ladrones guardaban pacas de dólares en un saco.

Podían traer maletines pero traen sacos, las costumbres nunca se pierden.

Algo que me dio risa fue ver como cada uno portaba una máscara de baja calidad para cubrir sus rostros. Una máscara era de Iron-Man, otra es del Capitán América y la última era de Thor.

¡Es en serio!

Como ninguno se había percatado de mi presencia lo cual también me sorprendió, camine y me recosté en una de las paredes del banco y dije.

— Se llevaran también las monedas o las dejaran para el cambio.

Los tres se alertaron al escuchar mi voz.

Francamente seria justicia, solo piénsenlo. Entre, pensé varios segundos y me recosté en la pared y ninguno se percató de mi presencia, por unos momentos hasta me sentí ofendido.

— ¡Es Spider-Man! — Grito el de la máscara de Iron-Man — ¡Es real!

Real, ¿Acaso ese sujeto me dijo "Real"?

Vamos hombre, ese comentario me duele en el corazón.

Los tres sacaron revólveres y me apuntaron con ellos.

Siempre es lo mismo con esto tipos.

— En enserio, ¿Por qué mejor no se entregan y puedo irme a cenar? — Pregunte intrigado, siempre dan pelea pero pierden — ¿Qué dicen?

— ¡Cállate imbécil! — Me grito uno de ellos.

— La violencia sobrada para responder amigo — Me queje, no todos tenemos una tía May que nos eduque con mano dura.

Alce mis brazos y lance telarañas a dos de ellos pegando sus manos a los revolver e incapacitando cualquier acción.

El tercero que poseía la máscara de Iron-Man me disparo, pero mis reflejos fueron más rápidos y con un solo salto me pegue del techo y golpee su rostro haciendo que soltara el arma.

Quería irme así que dispare telaraña hacia el tercero y lo incapacite en el suelo.

Una vibración pasó por mi cabeza y alerto todos mis sentidos, ese mis queridos amigos, es mi sentido arácnido.

Era obvio que algo así pasaría.

Esquive un golpe que venía por mi espalda y sin verlo patee su rostro mandándolo al suelo. Justo hay estaba un cuarto ladrón portando la máscara del famoso hombre verde.

— ¡Y apareció el increíble Hulk! — Dije al verlo caer al suelo.

Cada uno se disfrazó con una máscara de un respectivo Avenger, si tuviera que escoger mi favorito seria Iron-Man, el tipo en científico e inventor y yo adoro esas materias así que es fácil pensar por qué lo escojo.

Lo demás que posee si me cae un poco gordo, pero quien soy yo para juzgar al filántropo millonario Tony Stark arias Iron-Man.

Ahora que lo pienso, si había un cuarto ladrón atrás eso significa que…

Corrí hacia la bodega y cuando llegue, mis sospechas eran ciertas, la cajera estaba amarrada con sogas y una cinta plástica cubría su boca. Quite las cuerdas de sus brazos y pies, cuando lo hice ella misma retiro la cinta plástica de su boca.

— Muchas gracias — Me agradeció. ¡Rayos! Que bien se siente escuchar eso — ¿Es usted Spider-Man?

— Su amigable vecino The Amazing Spider-Man, a sus órdenes bella dama — Me presente — Si es posible dígale a los policías que salve el día, o la noche. Usted sabe, cómo ya oscureció, bueno… es confuso.

— Lo hare — Sonrió la cajera y sin esperar nada más me retire por el mismo lugar del cual entre.

No me pagan por ser un superhéroe pero escuchar un "Gracias" de una persona era algo que se sentía muy bien, de seguro jamás me cansare de eso.

 _ **Casa De Los Parker**_

Era de noche y lo más probable es que mi tía May estuviera dormida desde hace rato, no la culpo, su condición física es buena pero debe cuidarse para no enfermarse.

No soportaría perder a mi tía May.

Entre por la ventana de mi habitación la cual quedaba en el piso superior y retire la máscara de mi rostro.

Fue un día difícil.

— Denme un respiro por favor — Murmure para mí mismo.

Estaba por prenden la luz pero para mi sorpresa alguien la encendió primero e ilumino la habitación.

— No… puede… ser — Esa voz — Peter, tu…

No, no, no, ¿Cómo paso esto?

Reconocería esa voz donde sea.

Gwen Stacy estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio y había visto todo lo que acababa de hacer, me había visto con mi traje de Spider-Man.

— Gwen, yo… puedo explicarlo todo — Asegure, no quería que ella hiciera un escándalo.

— Sí — Ella se levantó y camino hacia mi — Por favor… explícalo claramente.

Bueno, parece que mi identidad secreta como superhéroe… ya no es tan secreta.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 1 de mi cuarta historia…**_

 _ **Pensé en esperar más tiempo pero la inspiración llego y bueno… ¿Quién soy yo para decirle que no a esa cosa tan hermosa?**_

 _ **Es como digo, "Cuando llega úsala"**_

 _ **Vallamos al Fanfic.**_

 _ **Como pudieron apreciar deje algunas escenas únicas del comic original, claro, alterándola levemente para que sean actuales, recordemos que el comic original es de la época de los 60 o 70 (Por ahí va la cosa).**_

 _ **Norman Osborn apareció en una escena y aun no es uno de los villanos más memorables de la historia (¡Te maldigo hijo de P***, mataste a Gwen!) y solo es un magnate estricto que se avergüenza de su propio hijo.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que no tengo clara en a quien pondré como primer villano hecho y derecho de mi historia.**_

 _ **En un principio pensé en poner al Lagarto para respetar The Amazing Spider-Man del 2012 pero como muchos ya lo vieron quizás lo encuentren aburrido.**_

 _ **Innovar con Halcón como lo harán en la película de Spider-Man 2017, Hmp ¿No se?**_

 _ **Ya veremos, o como ustedes me conocen hasta podría salir un villano que cronológicamente saldría en el futuro, de cualquier forma tengo que unir esta línea temporal con la del futuro para que el experimento (Aun no diré que es) de Peter Parker adulto sea efectivo, tengo una idea de cómo y quizás ustedes la adoren.**_

 _ **Otra cosa que quiero dejar claras es que en mi Fanfic Peter no será perfecto, como lo dije en el Prólogo el castaño arácnido cometerá errores y abra triángulos amorosos fuertes.**_

 _ **Esos triángulos harán trama llena de drama que amaran, si son damas leyendo mi historia espero que cuando el momento llegue les guste el drama, aunque yo soy hombre y adoro leer esas partes también.**_

 _ **Gwen Stacy descubrió la identidad de Peter Parker mucho antes que en el comic original y como todos ustedes me conocen un pequeño cambio en mi historia le da un giro de 180° a la vida del personaje.**_

 _ **Soy malo JAJAJA.**_

 _ **Perdón, no se me da la risa de villano y la que hice fue normal (T-T)**_

 _ **Sobre Mary Jane aun no saldrá, pero pronto lo hará y será muy diferente a la historia original. Sino mal recuerdo (No me juzguen Spider-Man lleva como 900 números desde su publicación hace varios años) es que cuando Mary Jane apareció Peter y Gwen estaban juntos y ella respecto eso.**_

 _ **MJ te adoramos.**_

 _ **Aquí habrá triángulos hermanos, la pelirroja luchara contra la rubia por el amor del héroe. Como lo dije escribir esa parte me motiva ya que empecé con High School DxD y ahí todo es harem, existen peleas pero son más cómicas así que estoy motivado a escribir este Fanfic y adaptarlo al siglo XXI.**_

 _ **Ahora los Review:**_

 _ **Dan112JD:**_

 _ **Muchas pero muchas gracias por ser el primero en comentar esta nueva historia que también considero una apuesta ya que muchos solo leen anime en este foro. Cada palabra que usaste me alago y aprecio mucho que mi forma de narrar te agrada, sobre el invento mi querido amigo abra que esperar un poco más pero saldrá pronto y para que sepas al igual que tu yo cuando leo un Review quedo como ¿POR QUE? O digo "QUIERO LEER MÁS" es natural jejeje.**_

 _ **Heisen00:**_

 _ **Gracias, como dije preferí hacerlo en primera persona porque Spider-Man se caracteriza por ser alguien bromista y carismático, así que si realizaba las bromas en tercera persona estarían un poco fuera de tono, o bueno… esa es mi humilde opinión, agradezco que me consideres uno de los mejores del Fanfom de DxD, sinceramente me alagas.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Qué bueno que te gusto hermano, existen muy pocas historias del universo de Marvel en Facfiction así que quise innovar un poco, dale una oportunidad que estoy seguro que no te decepcionaras hermano.**_

 _ **Los que se tomaron el tiempo de escribir su opinión sobre lo que yo considero una innovadora idea les agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y a partir de ahora espero contar con su apoyo bueno amigos.**_

 _ **Si lo desean compartan esta historia con sus amigos amantes de la araña más querida de américa.**_

 _ **Espero sus próximos ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Amazing Spider-Man: A New Beginning**_

 _ **Capítulo II**_

 _El Primer Supervillano_

Le conté a Gwen, todo lo que había vivido como el sorprendente hombre araña todo este tiempo.

Desde el viaje de fin de curso al que fuimos junto a los demás de la secundaria, le explique claramente los sucesos que ocurrieron tras la muerte de mi tío Ben y sobre todo, le conté el peso tan grande que ahora cargaba sobre mis hombros.

Un peso que a veces dolía, me dolía saber que si flaqueaba no solo yo sufriría, sino que muchas personas más se hundirían conmigo.

— Peter, yo… de verdad no sé qué decir — Ella se recostó sobre mi cama y pronuncio esas palabras — Pensar que al irme 3 meses de la ciudad tu vida cambiaria tanto, de verdad, incluso me siento culpable por eso.

— Por Dios, no hay de que disculparse y mucho menos sentirse culpable, tu no sabías nada y créeme Gwen, serias la última a la que le contaría esta clase de problemas.

Ella alzo su vista extrañamente enojada.

Al Demonio, había escogido mal mis palabras.

— ¿Y eso porque? — Pregunto Gwen, mirándome seriamente — ¿Acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para ayudarte?

— ¿Eh…? Eso no es lo que quería decir — Corregí mis palabras.

— Entonces explícate — Ordeno Gwen.

— La verdad es, la verdad es que me importas mucho y no sería capaz de hacerte sufrir de ese modo — No sé cómo lo dije, pero logra decir la verdad que quería mantener oculta — Gwen, tu eres mi preciada amiga y junto a Harry y mi tía May, son por decirlo así las únicas personas que de verdad aprecio.

— Peter… — Ella murmuro sorprendida, bueno, francamente yo estaría igual porque lo que acabo de decir suena muy sentimental para mi gusto — Gracias…

Sonreía al escuchar esa palabra.

— Pero eres un completo idiota.

— ¡Oye! — Exclame al sentirme insultado — ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso a tu mejor amigo?

— Me atrevo y lo afirmo Peter, los amigos están para contarse sus problemas y platicar sobre ellos, que me digas que no quisiste contarme solo por no querer preocuparme me alga, ¡Pero me molesta mucho más!

— Gwen… — La mire unos segundos — La idiota eres tú.

— ¿Qué has dicho? — Rebatió molesta.

— Como me vienes a decir que te diga las cosas aun cuando sufrirás, ese es el peor comentario que has dicho.

— ¿Ah…? pues lo lamento señor Spider-Man, quizás la picadora no solo te dio poderes sino que te afecto el cerebro.

— Ya quisieras, si eso pasara serias la primera en la clase, ¿Te gustaría verdad?

— No necesito eso para obtener el puesto que ya poseo, no soy alguien tan superficial Sr. Araña.

— Así, pues tu conducta solo ratifica mi comentario.

— ¡Retira lo dicho!

— ¡Tú retira lo dicho!

Callamos unos segundos y al finalizar ese tiempo reiremos tontamente, ¿Qué fue eso acaso? Necesitábamos discutir para sentirnos mejor.

Por alguna razón hablar con Gwen me alivia, ella es especial y eso lo tengo en cuenta, una persona en la cual puedo depositar mis dudas, ese tipo de persona es Gwen Stacy.

— A todo esto Peter, ¿Qué harás ahora? — Pregunto Gwen, estirándose sobre mi cama, tal parece que deseaba acomodarse.

— ¿De qué hablas? — No entendí para nada su pregunta — Hacer que cosa.

— Ya sabes, ahora eres uno de esos hombres con poderes fantásticos que salen en la televisión, te unirás algún grupo de superhéroes o trabajaras solo.

— Pues he trabajado solo desde hace meses así que creo que es mejor seguir así, la verdad no me veo con alguien al lado.

— Quieres decir que actuaras solo, ¿Por qué no te unes a un equipo? — Sugirió Gwen — Alguna organización contra el crimen.

— ¿Cómo cuál? — Pregunte.

— Los Vengadores, ya sabes, los que salieron hace meses combatiendo contra alienígenas — Por alguna razón, pude darme cuenta que Gwen se emocionó — La viuda negra es tan hermosa, además pelea a la par con los demás Vengadores, las mujeres somos el poder.

— Exageras un poco, pero no creo que me admitan en un equipo tan famoso como ese, véase como se vea no soy más que un simple principiante, alguien que solo empieza en este negocio.

— Un negocio sin paga — Informo Gwen.

— No me desanimen Gwen — Intente olvidar esas palabras.

— Entonces solo serás Spider-Man.

— Sí. Solo seré el joven Spider-Man.

— Me gusta eso, es la primera vez que veo a un superhéroe joven estar en solitario, los de nuestra edad siempre están junto a profesionales porque temen estar solo, pero bueno, sino actuaras así no serias Peter Parker.

— Me alagas u ofendes, mejor pensare que me estas alagando — Casi lo olvido, estamos en mi cada y casi es la hora de la cena — ¿Qué dijo mi tía May?

— ¡Es verdad! — Gwen se recompuso — Dijo que tenemos que cenar en 15 minutos.

— Hace cuando llegue.

— Hace como 15 minutos.

Sonreí nervioso, Gwen reacciono de esa misma forma y se levantó de mi cama y abrió la puerta de mi habitación.

— Ve bajando por favor, dile a la tía May que ya voy.

— ¡Espera un momento! — Ella me detuvo — Recuerdas que tú no has entrado por la puerta así que la tía May no sabes que llegaste, cámbiate y entra como una persona normal lo haría.

— Gracias, me salvaste Gwen.

— Siempre lo hago Peter, siempre lo he hecho — Ella salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta por completo.

Quite el traje de Spider-Man de mi cuerpo y comencé a vestirme con un atuendo casual, tengo que encontrar la forma de mejorar mi disfraz y hacerlo más fácil de usar.

Algo así como un aparato que me permita vestirme mediante nano chip, aunque eso me costara miles de dólares así que mejor me acostumbro a lo tradicional.

Por unos momentos olvide que pertenezco a la clase media.

Abrí la ventana y salte por ella para caer sobre el piso trasero de mi hogar, al ser de noche no había personas cerca y mucho menos en el patio.

Camine hasta llegar a la puerta y luego de tocar el timbre y esperar unos momento, Gwen abrió la puerta y accedí nuevamente a mi acogedora morada.

Después de todo, este día me fue muy bien… ¿Cierto?

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

— ¿Cómo está tu padre, Gwen? — Actualmente estábamos cenando, aprovechando la oportunidad mi tía May le realizo esa pregunta a Gwen — Recientemente lo he visto mucho en la televisión, creo que da información sobre los criminales.

— Así es, desde la ola de villanos con súper-poderes la policía ha estado muy ocupada, mi padre al ser el oficial no para de trabajar y no va mucho a casa — Respondió Gwen, parece que ella la ha tenido difícil.

Ella es la hija mayor y posee una hermana menor de solo 13 años, sus padres se divorciaron hace más de 3 años y desde entonces ella no ha hablado mucho con su madre porque decidió quedarse con su padre en New York.

— No te desanimes querida, sabes que puedes contar conmigo y con Peter si algo ocurre, Peter es algo denso pero yo te ayudare si me lo pides — Dijo mi tía May, siempre he dicho que ella es una mujer muy honesta y de gran corazón.

— Lo sé, muchas gracias tía May — Agradeció Gwen, visualizando el reloj sobre la pared — ¡Por Dios! Se me hiso muy tarde.

— ¿Vienen a buscarte querida? — Pregunto mi tía May.

— No, me iré en metro — Respondió Gwen.

— A estas horas, con la delincuencia tan desatada — Mi tía May la vio indignada — Ni hablar, hablare con tu padre pero hoy tú te quedas aquí.

— P-Pero… no quiero molestar tía May — Gwen se avergonzó ante tal proposición — No creo que me pase nada.

— Pues no estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme, ni siquiera quiero pensar en lo que le podría pasar a una jovencita tan linda como tú en la calle a estas horas — La tía May poso su mirada en mí, yo que estaba bebiendo un vaso de jugo de naranja me vi en la necesidad de hablar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunte, bebiendo nuevamente mi jugo.

— Peter, dile algo tú también, ¿Acaso dejaras que tu novia ande sola por New York tan de noche?

Escupí el jugo que me encontraba bebiendo hace poco.

N-Novia… Gwen y yo… novios.

— S-Se equivoca tía May — Gwen intervino extramente sonrojada — Peter y yo no estamos saliendo, solo somos amigos… creo…

Lo último lo murmuro y no pude escucharla.

— Tenía entendido que la juventud de ahora era más rápida — La tía May me vio nuevamente — Ben te golpearía por lento.

— ¡No metas al tío Ben!

Diciendo eso ultimo la tía May se fue a hablar con el padre de Gwen.

— Lamento eso último — Me disculpe avergonzado.

— Ni lo menciones, hablar con tu tía me gusta mucho, me hace sentir que tengo una madre.

— No has hablado más con la tuya, ¿Cierto?

— Desde hace ya casi un año, en un principio era yo quien la llamaba, pero luego caí en cuenta que si yo no lo hacia ella no parecía importarle.

— Gwen… lo lamento, no sé qué decir para hacerte sentir bien, me gustaría tener las palabras correctas en este momento.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se sentó justo a mi lado, recostó su cabeza en mi hombre y dijo.

— No digas nada más, con saber que me apoyas me basta Peter — Ella hundió su rostro en mi pecho — Con tenerte a ti… me basta Peter…

— Entiendo, pero aun pienso que debo hacer algo más.

— Lo harás, te aseguro que lo harás dentro de poco.

 _ **Al Día Siguiente**_

— No vamos tía May — Gwen y yo nos encontrábamos en la puerta de la casa, en otra ocasión esperaría el bus de la preparatoria, pero si ella y yo subíamos al mismo tiempo habría malos entendidos.

— Gracias por dejarme quedar aquí tía May — Agradeció Gwen.

— Ni lo menciones querida, es lo menos que podía hacer — Respondió mi tía May — Que les vaya bien.

Cerré la puerta y nos retiramos.

Gwen tenía planeado ir a su casa para cambiarse de ropa, la acompañe y luego partiremos a la preparatoria.

 _ **Una Hora Después**_

Ambos llegamos a la preparatoria con 5 minutos de tiempo.

— Pensé que no vendrían — Harry apareció detrás de ambos — Pero que vendrían juntos, ¿Acaso paso algo?

— Nada importante — Me apresure a responder — Es más, pensé que ni vendrías el día de hoy.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— Lo que Peter quiso decir, es que solo vienes dos días por semana y faltas la mayoría del tiempo — Explico Gwen — ¿Acaso planeas esforzarte más?

— Necesito lo mínimo para aprobar el curso, sino lo hago mi padre literalmente me "Matara" — Bromeo Harry, abrazándose así mismo nervioso — Por cierto Peter, ¿Saldremos esta tarde?

 _ **Horas Después**_

— ¿Cuándo iniciaremos como ayudantes del amigo del profesor? — Pregunte, la preparatoria había culminado y estaba junto a Gwen y Harry en el centro de la ciudad — Acomodar mis horarios será difícil, pero lo intentare.

— Por favor, ¿Qué tan ocupado puedes estar tú? — Comento Harry, aunque desde un principio supe que no entendería mis palabras.

¿Por qué?

Bueno amigos, creo haberlo dicho docenas de veces desde que inició esta historia, pero bueno, repetirlo una vez más no hará daño alguno.

Soy el sorprendente Spider-Man, prácticamente pierdo todo mi tiempo salvando a personas en New York, no puedo decirlo abiertamente, pero en realidad soy una persona muy ocupada.

Salvo a personas.

Peleo contra el crimen.

Recibo regaños del padre de Gwen… bueno, eso ultimo la verdad sobra. Aun el día de hoy no logro entender que tiene el capitán Stacy contra su amigable vecino.

La policía y la prensa me critican mucho, pero, ¿Por qué no critican al filántropo Tony Stark alias Iron-Man? Si no lo saben yo se los diré, el señor Stark podría despedirlos a todos y encargarse de que no consigan trabajo nunca más si lo critican abiertamente como a mí.

Así que si utilizo la lógica, debo volverme un multimillonario como Tony Stark y así dejare de ser criticado, no pasaron ni 3 segundos hasta que reí internamente, ¿Cómo si volverse multimillonario fuera tan fácil de lograr?

— ¡Peter! — Me llamo Gwen — Llevo segundos hablándote y no respondes.

— Lo lamento, me pierdo fácilmente en mis pensamientos — Bromee, aunque técnicamente decía la verdad — ¿Qué pasa Gwen?

— Harry se fue hace unos segundos — Informo mi querida amiga rubia.

Gire mi vista hacia los lados buscando la presencia de mi mejor amigo, lo encontré ya que no estaba muy lejos, aunque no me sorprendió verlo coquetear abiertamente con una joven universitaria.

Harry nos dejó solo para coquetear, bueno… así es el.

— Déjalo ser, Harry es Harry — Le reste importancia al tema — Oye Gwen, ese de ahí nos es tu papá.

Gwen giro su rostro y vio una patrulla estacionada justo en la calle.

— ¡Papá! — Exclamo Gwen al ver a su padre.

El capitán Stacy dejo de hacer su trabajo y corrió hasta su hija, abrió los brazos y la abrazo con ternura y cariño, rayos, a pesar de todo él es un buen padre.

— Princesa, ¿Qué haces por aquí? — Pregunto el capitán Stacy.

— Estaba caminando un rato con Peter — Respondió Gwen.

El capitán Stacy me vio y suspiro.

Por alguna razón siento que arruine el momento familiar.

— Peter, te has vuelto algo unido a mi princesa, ¿Verdad? — Su mirada me aterro.

— P-Para nada, solo caminábamos — Mire a un lado, ¿Por qué me asusto tanto esa mirada de sobreprotección?

— Aja, Gwen, lamento mucho no haberte buscado anoche y tener que haber fastidiado a la señora May — Se disculpó el capitán Stacy — Estaré más atento desde ahora.

— Ni lo menciones, la tía May parecía feliz de tenerme ahí — Rio Gwen divertida — Pasar tiempo con ella me alegra, sabes que la considero como una madre.

El capitán Stacy la vio y sonrió nuevamente.

A pesar del divorcio, el tema seguía siendo delicado para él.

— Ya veo, entonces siendo así me alegro — Suspiro el capitán Stacy — Actualmente estamos resolviendo unos casos referente a un robo.

— ¿Un robo? — Alce una ceja — Pero Spider-Man detuvo ese robo el día de ayer.

Spider-Man.

Con tan solo oír esa palabra el capitán Stacy cambio su semblante.

— Ese tipo solo complica las cosas, no respeta las leyes ni se preocupa por el bienestar ajeno — Sus palabras me dolieron un poco, que hablen mal de ti frente a ti es molesto — Solo se procura por hacerse el héroe, parece la segunda venida de Iron-Man.

¡Oye!

No soy un imitador sabes, no es mi culpa que mi encanto y carisma sean el mismo que posee el señor Stark, pero yo soy yo.

Este tipo me ofendió mucho el día de hoy sin darse cuenta.

Mire a Gwen y ella parecía estar aguantando las ganas de reír, el verla así solo me enfadaba más.

¡Que desgracia!

— Peter, ¿Te ocurre algo? — Me pregunto el capitán Stacy.

— Nada — Respondí secamente — Nada de nada.

— Bueno, procura seguir bien — El capitán Stacy se despidió de Gwen y comenzó a regresar a su lugar de trabajo — Gwen, intentare llegar para la cena, pero sino he llegado duérmete bien.

— No te preocupes, haz tu trabajo bien, yo estaré tranquila — Se despidió Gwen de su padre.

Al ver como ya se había retirado ella estallo en un ataque de risas.

La verdad, se había tardado.

— Para ya — Pedí avergonzando — No sigas con eso.

— Es que… ver como mi padre hablaba mal de Spider-Man… y luego ver tu rostro, lo siento, no puedo evitar reír — Ella fue controlando su risa — Deberías controlar tus emociones Peter, sin la máscara eres Peter Parker.

— Sí, lo intentare — Asentí, quería dejar ese tema a un lado.

 _ **Fuera De La Ciudad**_

Fuera de New York.

Aproximadamente a 5 horas de distancia, una cueva era lo que se veía a simple vista, si, una simple cueva.

Pero en realidad era más que eso.

Por esa misma cueva ingresaban dos furgonetas de color negros que además estaban blindadas desde la primera hasta la última rueda, los vidrios negros impedían ver su interior o que el sonido escapara de ellos.

Las furgonetas ingresaron en la cueva y al hacerlo, unas luces iluminaron el lugar, el piso debajo de las furgonetas comenzó a abrirse y fue descendiendo como si fuera un ascensor de alta calidad.

Así es, la cueva no era más que una cuartada, en realidad ese lugar era una base que se encontraba oculta y aislada de la ciudad de New York por obvias razones.

5 minutos después, las furgonetas dejaron de bajar y tocaron el suelo.

Un piso de metal puro, las paredes ya no eran rocas sino hechas de materiales de alta calidad y el lugar estaba cubierto de docenas de computadoras de alta tecnología.

De ambas furgonetas, sus respectivos choferes bajaron y se pudo apreciar que vestían únicamente de negro, en su cintura poseían una ametralladora de largo alcance y por su aspecto uno de puede dar cuenta que sabían los principios de luchas.

Eran asesinos, personas entrenadas únicamente para matar y cobrar por su trabajo.

— Veo que llegaron, pensé que tardarían un poco más — Una voz adulta intento hacer alguna clase de broma — Trajeron lo que les pedí.

— Primero el dinero, no estábamos jugando y rápido, aún tenemos entregas que hacer — Dijo uno de los asesinos — ¡Ahora!

— Ya, ya… les pagare.

De las sombras salió un hombre de altura promedio, con cabello castaño que imitaba un hondo del bosque y como dato curioso, de su espalda salían 3 tentáculos haciendo un total de 6.

Uno de los tentáculos abrió su garra y lazo un maletín de cuero negro hacia el segundo asesino. Al tenerlo en sus manos, lo abrió y reviso el contenido, le hiso señas a su compañero y entonces abrieron la maletera de ambas furgonetas.

De la primera sacaron una especie de mineral que servía como fuente de energía prima, el material se veía sumamente costoso y por eso se le entrego el maletín repleto de dinero.

Pero de la segunda furgoneta no salió otro mineral, no, de la segunda furgoneta emergió un hombre amarrado y medio torturado.

— ¡Suéltenme! — Exclamo el hombre furioso — ¡Que me suelten!

— Cállate — Ordeno el asesino, golpeando el rostro del hombre.

— Que magnifico, veo que posee buena condición física y su resistencia es buena, si… será un buen sujeto de pruebas — El hombre de los tentáculos aplaudió contento — Pueden meterlo por allá sino es molestia.

Asintiendo.

El hombre fue arrojado hacia un tubo de vidrio, que es irrompible para un humano promedio y fue encerrado ahí.

— Ya terminamos, lo demás es trabajo tuyo — Dijo el asesino retirándose junto a su compañero.

— Díganle a Norman Osborn que al primer resultado positivo que tenga le diré — Dijo el hombre — El Doctor Octopus nunca miente.

El ahora conocido Doctor Octopus fue a una computadora y deposito el mineral de energía prima en un punto estratégico.

Presiono el botón rojo que ahí resaltaba y el tubo de vidrio en donde fue dejado el sujeto comenzó a brillar.

— ¡Ayuda! — Grito el sujeto lleno de pánico, al ver como su cuerpo se convertía poco a poco en arena.

— No grites, solo será más doloroso… para ti — Una espeluznante sonrisa adorno los labios del Doctor Octopus — Muy pronto podre crear cientos de Spider-Man… muy pronto.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 2 de mi cuarta historia…**_

 _ **Como vieron en este capítulo, las cosas solo empeoran para nuestro Superhéroe adolescente, El Doctor Octopus no tendría que salir ahora, pero como he dicho quiero adelantar la trama para hacerla más intensa.**_

 _ **Pero claro, siempre con coherencia, como pudieron ver Octopus nombro a Normar, ahora saquen conclusiones de cómo se conocieron ese par.**_

 _ **Peter Parker pronto enfrentara a villano de alta categoría y conocerá lo que de verdad se siente ser un Superhéroe hecho y derecho.**_

 _ **Ya quiero que llegue el momento.**_

 _ **Amigos tengo un sentimiento agridulce en estos momentos.**_

 _ **¿Por qué?**_

 _ **Bueno, se acaba de confirman que después de la secuela de Spider-Man puede ser que abandone el UCM (Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel) y regrese únicamente s Sony.**_

 _ **No digo que sea malo, pero Marvel necesita a Spider-Man en sus películas.**_

 _ **Amigos, el personaje más popular de Marvel siempre ha sido Spider-Man, tanto así que también se le conoce a la araña, como la mascota de Marvel por que la representa.**_

 _ **En las películas ha sido Tony Stark y como no serlo, su actor merece un Oscar.**_

 _ **Pero como todo se basa de un comic hay que estar claros.**_

 _ **Spider-Man es la clave de todo el multiuniverso de Marvel Comic y eso se confirmó luego del 2010, se dijo claramente que sus Súper poderes son la clave que hace funcionar el multiuniverso de Marvel.**_

 _ **Vean claramente cuando junto a Miles en el comic destruyen el "Todo Poderoso" y en el comic de The Amazing Spider-Man junto a los demás van a destruir a los progenitores en el Spider-Verse… ¡Ame esa saga!**_

 _ **Lo malo es que no salió Peter Parker de Ultimate Spider-Man, pero se explicó que hay no había revivido y por eso no salió.**_

 _ **En fin.**_

 _ **No deseo que abandone el UCM, solo piensen los cruces que pueden crear con él y bueno, ya quiero ver que hará en Avenger: Inifity Wars.**_

 _ **Lo que encuentro algo extraño es que saldrá en esa película teniendo entre 15-16 años y cuando fue la Guerra en los comic tenía como 20-22 años, pero bueno, Marvel pone el dinero así que nosotros a verla pirateada.**_

 _ **MJ saldrá e capítulos, Peter y Gwen tienen que estar saliendo cuando la pelirroja salga y oficialmente nazca el triángulo amoroso.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Dan112JD:**_

 _ **Gracias, pues amigo aun no descartes al lagarto porque puede dar una que otra buena sorpresa al final jejeje. Sobre lo de anime, pues es verdad, muchos vienen por eso y no los culpo, los Fanfic de comic en mayoría son en Ingles y es por eso que quiero hacer el cambio.**_

 _ **Alexissecret:**_

 _ **Tienes razón, solo tiene 3 meses como Héroe y cometer errores es algo que no se puede evitar, ya verás cómo cambio la historia por completo y le doy un giro de 180° grados.**_

 _ **Irving:**_

 _ **Claro que la seguiré amigo, jamás lo dudes.**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Peter del futuro está creando un invento que bueno, se sabrá su función al final del primer Arco que empezó en el capítulo anterior y durara un aproximado d capítulos, más tardar 10 porque los hago de 4.000 y 4.500 palabras, espero que te siga gustando mi historia.**_

 _ **Heisen00:**_

 _ **Intento que cuando se lea la historia se sienta que el mismo Peter la está narrando, me es un poco difícil porque debo pensar como el pero lo intento jejeje, claro que no es perfecto, además eso le dio fama a su personaje y es considerado un Superheroe humano y concuerdo contigo, en Ultimate se ven más errores de Peter que en The Amazing y Superior es Superior. Los clones de Gwen han sido culpa de los guionista, claro, matan a la novia del prota y los fan del personaje los han querido matar casi por 50 años, me alegro que sufran porque tienen unos errores argumentales horribles y ahí está un ejemplo, sobre la muerte de Gwen se han dicho dos teorías: La primera es que el mismo Peter la asesino sin saberlo porque se le rompió el cuello, la segunda es que Gwen ya estaba muerta y el duende verde solo atormento a Peter y la arrojo por el puente para hacerle creer que aún vivía .**_

 _ **IzanagiOmega:**_

 _ **Hermano gracias, por cierto amigo, tu Fanfic es muy bueno y después de publicar este capítulo de Spider-Man iré a dejar un comentario, agradezco que dijeras que te inspiro mi Fanfic de DxD para hacer el tuyo y aunque no lo creas me hiso sentir muy agradecido. Porque bueno, que digan que tu historia inspiro otra es algo maravilloso, muchas gracias y al igual que tú sigues mis historias yo seguiré la tuya desde ahora.**_

 _ **TheFat Cartman:**_

 _ **Ese guionista es uno de los más odiados por crear esa saga de "Pecados del Pasado" como fue criticado y aún lo es, lo único bueno del Mefistazo (¿Por qué nos quitaste a MJ?) fue que la trama de "Pecados del Pasado" quedo en el anonimato, no se ha hablado más de ella y según dice Marvel quedo olvidada o simplemente no paso, agradezco que eso pase y que jamás lo vuelvan a nombrar en los comic, oye amigo, gracias por seguir mi historia y espero que lo sigas desde ahora.**_

 _ **Ahora unas palabras de agradecimiento: Agradezco que el número de seguidores aumentara, como lo he dicho, publicar un Fanfic de comic siempre es arriesgado porque al público no parece gustarle y lo dejan de lado.**_

 _ **Pero veo que ustedes son diferentes y eso me hace sumamente feliz, espero seguir contando con ustedes desde ahora y les diré algo que quiero hacer y espero que no me tomen por loco.**_

 _ **Estará bien hacer un cruce entre mis historias en una saga única, pensé hacerlo con DxD pero meter a Spider-Man no sonaría tan mal jejeje.**_

 _ **Publicare pronto otro capítulo porque estamos en semana santa y ya quiero que MJ llegue, lo admito, adoro ese personaje.**_

 _ **Otra cosa, en mi historia Gwen Stacy no será una damisela en apuro, no puedo revelar mucho, pero recuerden que existe un Gwen que posee el amor de muchos seguidores de comic en América.**_

 _ **Hay les dejo la duda.**_

 _ **Espero sus próximos ¡REVIEWS!**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Amazing Spider-Man: A New Beginning**_

 _ **Capítulo III**_

 _Una Nueva Responsabilidad_

Yo. Peter Parker, me dirigía junto a mi mejor amiga Gwen Stacy hacia el laboratorio en el que ambos seriamos ayudantes desde el día de hoy.

Ser ayudantes era algo bueno, aprendería mucho más sobre la ciencia que tanto amo, francamente creo que tanto amor viene del ADN porque mis padres eran científicos, pero en fin. Además me serviría en mi currículo y podría anexar dichos datos al ingresar a la universidad.

Sí, todo era positivo. Además, cobraría un módico suelto mínimo que me ayudaría para pagar las deudas que nos azotan a mi tía May y a mí.

— Peter — Me llamo Gwen, ella caminaba a mi lado en medio de la acera — Te noto distraído, ¿Te pasa algo?

— Nada importante, solo pensaba en que tendríamos que hacer cuando lleguemos, eso es todo — Respondí con sencillez — Por cierto, el Dr. Curt Connors es alguien muy respetado en el área de la ciencia, trabajar con alguien como él me emociona.

— Tienes razón, el Doc. Connors es una mente brillante que por sí solo está revolucionando el mundo de la ciencia, me muero por aprender de él.

— A tu edad muchas chicas se mueren por ver a cantantes, futbolistas y estrellas de cine. Pero tu… te mueres por ver a un científico — Me burle un poco de ella — De verdad eres única.

— Cállate quieres, que desee aprender de una de las mentes más brillantes del país no tiene nada de malo. Además, yo también admiro a una Superhéroe que salvo New York.

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunte lleno de asombro, no espere que Gwen admirara a una Superhéroe, es algo extraño viniendo de ella — ¿A quién admiras?

— Pues a la Viuda Negra, en la red hay videos de ella luchando contra alienígenas, ella no tiene poderes como los demás Vengadores, pero lucha codo a codo con ellos sin perder gracia y elegancia, admiro todo eso de ella — Dijo Gwen, por su tono de voz me di cuenta que no exageraba, ella de verdad admiraba a la Viuda Negra.

— Oye Gwen, estas a tiempo de abandonar la ciencia y volverte Superhéroe como ella.

— No te burles Peter, no todos corremos con suerte que una araña radiactiva nos muerda y nos de habilidades de fenómenos.

— Ósea que me estás diciendo fenómeno, si escuche bien me dijiste fenómeno.

— No lo recuerdo — Mintió Gwen, la muy descarada lo hiso adrede.

— ¡Me dijiste fenómeno! — Recalque.

— Tranquilo Peter, aun como fenómeno eres lindo.

— ¡Eso no cambia el hecho que me dijiste fenómeno!

— ¡Oh! Llegamos — Informo Gwen, haciendo que me detuviera.

Efectivamente, habíamos arribado al laboratorio en donde trabajaba el Doc. Connors y en el cual seriamos asistentes desde el día de hoy.

Ingresamos y después que nos revisaran en la recepción nos dieron pases de ingreso y pudimos entrar a las instalaciones del laboratorio.

Era increíble que el Doc. Connors liderara todo este laboratorio, bueno, si se trataba de él si era posible. Gwen y yo caminamos unos metros más hasta quedar frente a la oficina principal de todo el laboratorio.

Tocamos la puerta y después de que nos permitieran ingresar, abrimos la puerta y entramos a la oficina.

El Doc. Connors estaba sentado en una silla frente a su escritorio. Su apariencia era la de un Norteamericano común que cruzaba sus 40 años de edad, alto y de cabello rubio, pero solo con una diferencia sumamente notable… el brazo derecho del Doc. Connors no estaba presente, su brazo fue apuntado hace muchos años.

— Peter Parker y Gwen Stacy, las mentes brillantes que mi buen amigo me sugirió, es un placer tenerlos frente a mí en estos momentos.

— M-Muchas gracias señor — Maldita sea, tartamudee debido a los nervios del momento — El placer es todo nuestro.

— Desde que el profesor de ciencia nos pidió venir, ambos hemos estado emocionados por conocer a la mente brillante del Doc. Connors, el hombre que está revolucionando la ciencia — Dijo Gwen, se notaba su entusiasmo solo con mirarla — Desde hoy estamos a su cuidado Doc. Connors.

— Jóvenes tan educados como ustedes escasean hoy en día, siempre hablando sobre la música del Rab y esas cosas, en vez de pensar en su futuro.

— Es Rap, Doc. Connors.

— Eso mismo, cuando yo era joven se nos educaba de otra forma. Pero sin querer sonar atrevido, ¿Están seguros de trabajar conmigo? El trabajo no es fuerte y no hay paga.

No hay paga… no hay paga… no hay paga…

Repetí esa oración varias veces en mi cerebro, intentando ver si me equivoque o escuche mal lo que dijo.

Gwen me miro preocupada, ella sabía perfectamente lo que necesitaba el dinero.

— Doc. Connors, ¿De verdad no pagan por trabajar aquí? — Pregunte, no quería sonar avaro, pero en realidad necesitaba el dinero.

— Lamentablemente no, en estos momentos los créditos del país son únicamente para las investigaciones, con solo verte puedo darme cuenta que no eres ambicioso, ¿Pasa algo, Peter?

— Sí. La verdad es que necesitaba el dinero para ayudar a mi tía con las deudas, estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo cuando el profesor nos informó que usted necesitaba asistentes y pensé que pagaría por eso.

— Lo lamento mucho Peter, solo puedo darles crédito para la universidad, pero no puedo pagarles porque no alcanza el presupuesto.

Debo decirlo, llegue lleno de emoción pero ahora estoy completamente desanimado, mi estado de ánimo bajo de estar al 200% a solo poseer menos del que tengo a diario.

— Ya veo… no se preocupe, lamento si lo moleste — Me disculpe.

— Por lo visto, creo que no trabajaras con nosotros, ¿Cierto?

— Me encantaría hacerlo, pero de verdad necesito el dinero y creo que es mejor que busque un trabajo de medio tiempo, lo lamento mucho Doc. Connors.

— No importa, nos harás falta pero te deseo lo mejor chico.

Asentí y mire a Gwen.

— Oye tranquila, solo estaremos separados en la tarde, nos veremos en las mañanas y los fines de semana — Intente animarla — No es la gran cosa.

— No es lo mismo, de verdad quería trabajar contigo — Confeso Gwen — Peter, si quieres yo puedo…

Negué inmediatamente e interrumpí sus palabras.

— No lo hagas, me sentiría pésimo si lo hiciera, tú quieres trabajar junto al Doc. Connors y tienes la oportunidad de hacerlo, ni se te ocurra desperdiciarla.

Gwen asintió desamina, me siento un poco mal ya que mi estado de ánimo ahora influyo en ella.

— Peter, si me entero de algo prometo decirte — Dijo el Doc. Connors — No puedo asegurar nada, pero cualquier cosa que me entere, serás el primero al que le avisare.

— Gracias, hablamos luego Gwen — Me despedí y salí del laboratorio.

La suerte Parker a veces golpea fuerte.

En fin, no es el fin del mundo así que me repondré.

Por ahora, veré en que gasto mi tiempo.

Después de decir eso, las sirenas de la policía sonaron con fuerza dándome a entender que había un robo cerca.

Bueno, es ahora de que Peter Parker sea The Amazing Spider-Man.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Me encontraba dentro de la tienda de joyería, los ladrones habían sido detenidos por la policía antes de que pudiera llegar y prácticamente solo perdí mi tiempo.

Estaba por irme, pero entonces mi sentido arácnido me alerto y me lance a un lado, justo cuando lo hice, pude ver como una caja registradora pasó cerca de mi cabeza e impacto contra la pared.

— ¡Oye! — Llame al responsable de tal acción — Esas cosas cuestan dinero. Es más, tienen dinero adentro.

Frente a mi apareció un hombre alto, de cabello corto ya que estaba usando un corte militar y su vestimenta era una camisa negra y su atuendo finalizaba con un pantalón oscuro.

— ¿Estas sordo? — Le pregunte.

— Así que era cierto, tu eres tan estúpido que acudes a cada robo de la ciudad — Okey, ese sujeto me ofendió e hirió mis sentimientos — Solo era cuestión de tiempo que te encontrara… Spider-Man.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro y no pude evitar emocionarme.

Podría ser este mi primer intento de asesinato, el momento en el que una organización maligna se fijara en mí y quisiera mi cabeza… ¡OMG! Estoy tan feliz que este momento alfil llegara que podría llorar de alegría.

Por si no se dieron cuenta, todo eso fue puro sarcasmo.

— Vistes de negro así que eres un hombre de negro, pero lastimosamente amigo, yo no soy un alíen.

— Muy gracioso, mis jefes me informaron que eres así.

— ¿Acaso Tus jefes son acosadores? Mi privacidad es un derecho que me da la ciudadanía Americana, si violan esos derechos están cometiendo un delito grave.

Sonreí detrás de la máscara, la expresión facial del sujeto frente a mi está cambiando y eso demuestran que lo estoy poniendo furioso. Sé que suena un poquito mal, pero admitámoslo, ver a un villano furioso es el pan de cada día para un Superhéroe.

El sujeto camino hacia su derecha y tomo un portafolio negro, ¿Cómo no vi ese portafolio antes? ¿Estuvo justo ahí todo el tiempo o acaba de aparecer?

Mis instintos me indicaron que me pusiera en guardia y haciéndole caso a dichos instintos lo hice, justo para mi grata sorpresa, del portafolios el sujeto saco una extraña arma de buen tamaño que se asemejaba mucho a una pistola de rayos láser.

Ya saben, armas futuristas de películas de los años 80.

Pero es imposible, ¿Cierto? Esas armas no existen.

Como si el destino me respondiera, un láser paso justo a mi lado y detrás de la máscara, realice una grata expresión de sumo asombro.

¿¡Qué demonios!?

Mire hacia atrás y vi como dicho láser pulverizo la pared de concreto.

— ¡Espera amigo! — Lo llame — Ese juguete de verdad es delicado, hay personas fuera de aquí que no tienen nada que ver en esto.

— No me importa, yo solo hago por lo que me pagan.

— ¿Pagan? ¿Eres un asesino? — Pregunte curioso — ¿Quién te contrato?

— Como si fuera a disértelo — El sujeto disparo nuevamente su arma de alta tecnología hacia mí — Quédate quito araña.

El espacio era pequeño, me movía hacia diferentes lados para esquivar cada disparo lanzado por el arma del sujeto, los rayos láser del alma poseían un poder de alcance muy destructivo.

Ese tipo de armas no las poseen mercenarios cualquieras.

Este sujeto definitivamente estaba vinculado a una organización peligrosa.

Bueno, no ganaría nada quedándome quito mientras pensaba en que hacer, la suerte siempre ha estado conmigo así que confiemos en ella. De un solo salto me pegue en la pared y dure unos 3 segundos sin moverme, el sujeto reacciono y disparo hacia mi ubicación.

Me solté del techo y aterrice nuevamente en el suelo, algo que he notado es que esa arma posee un límite de tiempo, después de disparar dura alrededor de 4 segundos en volver a hacerlo.

Solo habían pasado 2.5 segundos así que tenia tiempo.

Dispare mi telaraña hacia la muñeca derecha en la cual el sujeto poseía el arma de rayos láser. Eso lo mantendría ocupado unos segundos, solo necesitaba ese tiempo para desarmarlo.

Pero entonces, el destino me jugo una mala pasada.

Los policías arribaron nuevamente a la joyería, debo admitir que me sorprendió ya que pensé que se habían ido y a pesar de que mí sentido arácnido me aviso supuse que se trataba del asesino frente a mí.

— ¡Sube las manos Spider-Man! — Grito una voz muy conocida para mí — Sabia que si volvía te encontraría… veo que estaba en lo correcto.

— " _Capitán Stacy" —_ Pensé preocupado, mi telaraña solo lo mantendría al sujeto unos segundos antes de que descubriera que podía disparar su arma y desintegrar mi telaraña — Por favor vallase, no se meta en esto señor.

— Tú no me das órdenes — ¿Por qué demonios es tan terco ese hombre? — Sube las manos.

Mi sentido arácnido dio luz verde, mire fijamente al sujeto y como lo temía, su mano estaba suelta nuevamente. Estaba por esquivar su ataque, pero vi que no iba dirigido a mí.

¡No puede ser!

Maldije mentalmente y de un solo impulso llegue justo al lado del capitán Stacy y lo empuje a un lado. Después de hacerlo, un ataque del arma de rayos láser rojo mi brazo izquierdo, fue superficial y además un pequeño rose, pero de verdad me dolió ese ataque.

El sujeto vio la oportunidad y escapa demostrando sus dotes de sigilo que posee como asesino. Podía seguirle el rastro, mi sentido arácnido me ayudaría en eso, pero si quiero hacerlo debo irme ya.

— ¡Espera Spider-Man! — Me detuvo el Capitán Stacy — ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Buena pregunta, aunque en realidad la respuesta es fácil de responder.

— Porque su hija lloraría si llegara a perder a su padre ultra sobreprotector — Respondí, visualizando el camino por donde se fue el asesino y yéndome completamente del lugar.

— ¿Ultra sobreprotector? — Se repitió el Capitán Stacy — Solo Gwen me llama así — Una descabellada idea afloro en la mente del Capitán de la policía de New York — No me digas que tu…

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

¿Hasta dónde llegara este tipo?

Hace más de 20 minutos que salimos del centro de New York y aun no se detiene, justo cuando lo logre ver me escondí y vi claramente como comenzó a montar una motocicleta para llegar más rápido a su destino.

Columpiarme con mi telaraña ya no me era posible debido a que no había edificios, solo digamos que aun necesito mejorar ese detalle, lo hare… cuando regrese a casa.

Así que bueno, he estado corriendo sin parar desde hace casi media hora y puedo sentir como las articulaciones de mi cuerpo explotan de lo caliente que se encuentran. Pero eso no importa, pensé que tendría que correr más pero tal parece que el asesino se detuvo frente a una extraña cueva.

Espera un poco… ¿Enserio se detuvo frente a una cueva?

¿Qué es esto?

¿Acaso alguna clase de película de los años 70?

Hay que actualizarnos, hace 4 años hubo una invasión alienígena en New York y a pesar de eso mi Supervillano hace sus planes maquiavélicos dentro de una cueva.

¡Es enserio!

Cuando lo vea tendré que hablar seriamente con él. Si vamos a empezar una relación entre ambos debemos hacer las cosas bien, no deseo un Supervillano antiguado por el resto de mi vida como Superhéroe.

Bueno, ya llegue hasta aquí así que entremos sin ser vistos.

 _ **Minutos Después**_

Recuerdan como hace poco hable sobre conversar con mi Supervillano sobre sus gustos antiguos, pues… solo olvídenlo por favor.

Esta es la cueva más increíble que he visto en toda mi vida, centros de energía prima, ordenadores con la capacidad de hacer funcionan toda una planta privada, centros químicos con todas las sustancias.

¡Esto es el paraíso!

Recuerden que soy un friki por la ciencia, no lo digo en voz alta pero lo tengo en mente.

Me detuve, el dolor de mi brazo izquierdo había regresado, lo mire y me di cuenta como mi piel intentaba curarse pero tal parece que el láser quemo el tejido exterior.

Si no fuera por mi resistencia y poderes arácnidos juro por Dios que me dejaría cicatriz. Pero aunque se curaría pronto, la movilidad de mi brazo izquierdo es pésima, no puedo coordinar bien con él y debido a eso mis movientes están limitados.

Si lo pienso bien, debí analizar ese factor antes de seguir como loco al asesino.

Lo admito, a veces soy algo impulsivo, pero solo a veces, quizás muy seguido… está bien, siempre soy impulsivo, pero intentare cambiar, lo prometo.

De repente, mí sentido arácnido reacciono, iba a retroceder pero una extraña cosa sostuvo mis pies y ambos brazos, tuve que ahogar un grito de dolor al sentir como estiraban mi brazo herido.

— Pero miren nada más que tenemos aquí, nuestro amado espécimen supremo — De la sombras escuche esa voz — Estoy sumamente feliz de que hayas venido aquí… Spider-Man.

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunte intentando soltarme — ¡Muestra tu horrenda cara para golpearte!

— Lamentablemente no puedo hacer eso, además, viniendo de alguien que usa mascara siento que ese último comentario fue algo hipócrita — Respondió la voz detrás de las sombras — Deseo hacer tantas cosas contigo, pero lamentablemente no podrá ser ahora. El obstinado de mi patrocinador desea saber todo sobre ti, así que porque no me demuestras si eres capaz de sobrevivir a mi experimento.

Escuche como una compuerta se abría cerca de mí.

— ¡Oye, espera! — Exclame.

— Si sobrevives sabré que vales de verdad la pena, en estos tiempos los Superhéroes abundan mucho — La voz comenzó a alejarse — Demuéstrame que tu no perteneces al montos… Spider-Man.

Se fue, sea quien sea ese sujeto se fue por completo.

Unas pisadas fueron escuchándose cada vez más fuertes, algo o alguien se acercaba.

Usando mi fuerza bruta logre romper las esposas que me mantenían atado, caí al suelo y mire al frente, algo venia por mí.

El ambiente comenzó a rodearse… de arena.

— Por tu culpa, por tu maldita culpa — La puerta del frente fue rota de golpe y de ella emergió un hombre adulto — Todo fue por ti, ese maniaco me convirtió en esto por ti… ¡Todo es culpa tuya!

Ese hombre estiro su brazo y por alguna razón inexplicable el mismo brazo creció y se convirtió en arena, recibí el golpe justo en el pecho y fui arrojado a un extremo del lugar.

— ¡Todo es culpa tuya! — Exclamo furioso el hombre de Arena — Tendré que vivir como un monstruo solo por ti, ¡Te maldigo Spider-Man!

Creo que entiendo por dónde va la cosa, esa voz que le pertenecía al maniaco de hace rato le hiso algo a ese hombre y ahora me echa la culpa a mí.

Lo normal.

— Oye amigo, dicen que si te estresas tu piel se vuelve arcillosa, pero vamos, lo tuyo es exagerar — Me levante y comencé a atacarlo — Puedo intentar hallar una cura.

— ¡Cállate! — La arena salió disparada hacia mí — No necesito la ayuda de un maldito insecto.

— Okey, que estés furioso con la voz rara lo acepto, pero que estés molesto con este pan de Dios que soy yo me molesta.

Por lo que veo y presiento, esto no podré arreglarlo mediante un bonito dialogo de conversación.

La arena que lanzaba ese hombre comenzó a rodear todo el suelo, mi sentido arácnido me alerto y de un solo salto me traslade hacia otra lugar, después de hacerlo vi como la arena comenzó a comprimirse y sepultar la ubicación en la cual me encontraba con anterioridad.

¿Cómo derrotamos a un villano con poderes elementales?

Veamos, la arena se deshace con agua, eso lo sabría cualquiera, pero el problema es que me encuentro quien sabe cuántos metros debajo de la tierra y no hay agua a kilómetros de distancia.

¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago Demonios?

Perderé acaso con mi primer Supervillano, normalmente no sería malo pero si en un futuro piden mi expediente para alguna prueba no quiero que salga que fracase con mi primer Supervillano.

Digo, nunca pasara, pero por si acaso es mejor prevenir que lamentar.

— Hazlo por tu familia, detén esta locura hombre — Después de que dije esas palabras, el Hombre de Arena se detuvo — ¿Qué pasa? ¿Nos volveremos mejores amigos a partir de ahora?

— ¿Dijiste… familia? — Pregunto el Hombre de Arena, asentí a su rara pregunta — ¿Qué sabes tú de eso?

— ¿Qué se yo? claro que se, tengo familia.

— Yo también la tengo — Sus ojos mostraron nuevamente un ataque de furia — ¡Y por culpa de ese hombre no la volveré a ver más!

— Tranquilo hombre, pensé que íbamos por buen camino, ya sabes, podemos iniciar una bonita amistad.

— Me diste una grandiosa idea Spider-Man, quizás no pueda ir en contra de ese psicópata, pero… — Una sonrisa tenebrosa apareció en su rostro — Puedo destruir tu familia y esa sería mi mejor venganza.

Me detuve.

Exactamente, ¿Qué había dicho ese imbécil?

Atacaría a mi familia, heriría a mis seres queridos.

Tía May, Harry… Gwen…

Al diablo el dolor de mi brazo izquierdo, si no detengo a ese lunático aquí y ahora podrían ocurrir catástrofes que no deseo presenciar.

Piensa Peter Parker, antes de tener poderes Arácnidos eras un friki de la ciencia, que hace a la arena débil además del agua.

Mire hacia todos los lados, la arena se deshace con agua, pero ese no es su único efecto físico. La arena también se cristaliza, pero… para cristalizarla necesito fuego, altas cantidades de fuego.

Okey, si esto no funciona volare en pedazos, pero si funciona podre tachar una actividad suicida de mi lista de deberes.

— ¡Oye Hombre estrías! — Lo llame — ¡Sígueme si puedes!

Molesto, el Hombre de Arena comenzó a seguirme por toda la cueva que estaba rodeada de artefactos tecnológicos, quizás en la cueva no había fuego, pero si había algo… electricidad.

Siguiendo mi plan al pie de la letra, me detuve justo frente a la fuente de poder de la cueva, el Hombre de Arena llego y ciego por la furia lanzo un potente ataque hacia mí.

Solo tuve que esquivarlo y comenzar a correr hacia la salida.

¿Por qué corrí?

Solo digamos que…

¡BOOM!

Fue más rápido de lo que pensaba, verán, al impactar en la fuente de poder género que los conductos eléctricos se estancaran y chocaran uno tras otro, al hacerlo la electricidad busco una materia en la cual concentrarse y todo lo que había en esa cueva era inflamable. Es decir, el ataque del Hombre de Arena genero una explosión eléctrica que dio como nacimiento al fuego que tanto necesitaba.

¡Pero maldición! El fuego me está alcanzando.

Lo tengo prácticamente pisando los talones y mi traje ya está suficientemente dañado como para aguantar quemaduras. Al cabo de unos segundos visualice la salida y no lo pensé 2 veces antes de salir y escabullirme lejos de ahí.

Oficialmente, logre derrotar a mi primer Supervillano y también… estoy oficialmente hecho polvo.

 _ **Tiempo Después**_

Yo, Gwen Stacy descansaba normalmente en mi habitación después de mi primer día como pasante en el laboratorio del Doc. Connors.

Me sentí mal cuando Peter tuvo que irse, sinceramente anhelaba trabajar a su lado, digo, pasamos todo el tiempo juntos, pero trabajar sería algo más… íntimo, ya saben, algo parecido a una pareja.

Pero hablando de Peter, ¿Quién diría que el niño friki de la ciencia se volvería el Superhéroe de New York? El chico que yo protegía de los brabucones en Jardín de Niños y la Primaria ahora luchaba contra el crimen.

Es increíble, Peter de verdad rompió todo pronóstico que llegue a tener de él, siempre pensé que se volvería un científico famoso y lograría uno que otro premio, pero, jamás llegue a pensar que se volvería el Superhéroe de New York.

Me pregunto, si tan solo me hubiera quedado en New York en las vacaciones de verano, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Fui por petición de mi abuela, ella pidió hablar personalmente conmigo.

" _Escúchame bien Gwendolyne Stacy, no me interesa si tu padre te lo impide, antes de fallecer quiero verte junto a un buen muchacho y darte mi bendición"_

Me causa vergüenza incluso recodar esa rara conversación. Para mi madre soy un mero recuerdo de la antigua relación que sostuvo junto a papá, luego del divorcio intente mantener una buena relación con ella, pero luego supe que solo era un estorbo en su nueva vida.

Pasar tiempo con la tía May siempre me alegraba el día, adoro a esa mujer y cada vez que hablo con ella me hace pensar que poseo una madre, me hace sentir querida como si fuera su hija.

Si en algún futuro me caso con Peter, la tía May será oficialmente mi tía, ¿Cierto? Claro, en el caso hipotético que Peter se sienta atraído por mí, hemos pasado años juntos y jamás lo he visto pensar en mí de otra forma que no fuera simple amistad.

En fin.

Pensar en eso solo hará que me duela la cabeza, solo en un sueño Peter llegara y me propondrá algo serio.

Recosté mi cabeza en la almohada de mi cama, escuche unos pequeños toques a mi ventana, pero era imposible ya que mi habitación está en el último piso del apartamento. Aunque luego caí en cuenta de algo, solo una persona era capaz de hacer algo así.

Me levante de mi cama y fue hacia la ventana, moví a un lado las cortinas que evitaban mostrar el vidrio y lo que vi me hiso sonreír.

Sí. Hay estaba Peter Parker, el único y Sorprendente Hombre Araña.

 _ **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

Yo, Peter Parker me encontraba actualmente fuera de la habitación de mi amiga, Gwen Stacy. En un principio quise ir a casa, pero por alguna razón desee verla en estos momentos y bueno… venme aquí.

Gwen abrió la ventana e ingrese a su habitación, pero cuando pise el suelo tambalee levemente debido al daño que poseía mi mal estrecho cuerpo, la batalla contra el Asesino y el Hombre de Arena me dejo en mal estado.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Dónde estaba el Asesino? No lo vi después de ingresar, desapareció o su intención desde un principio fue guiarme a la cueva en donde luche hasta hace poco.

— Peter, por Dios, ¿Estas bien? — Gwen se alarmo al verme tan herido, mi traje poseía incluso quemaduras que se hicieron en la explosión — ¿Qué te paso?

— Parece que hoy no la libre bien — Bromee un poco — Gwen, yo… no se ni siquiera porque vine aquí.

— Espera un momento, iré por el botiquín para curarte.

— No es necesario, puedo… — Calle al ver su mirada llena de preocupación — Estaré mejor mañana.

— No me importa, es lo menos que puedo hacer — Insistió Gwen, al verla de verdad me di cuenta lo preocupada que esta.

Ella fue hacia la sala de su aparentemente a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios, por lo que veo el capitán Stacy no se encuentra así que supongo que está trabajando hasta tarde.

Cuando dije que vine a verla por razones que no entendía me estaba mintió descaradamente. Vine porque quería verla, vine porque quería saber que se encontraba sana y salva, vine porque… Gwen significa todo para mí y no soportaría verla herida.

Es enserio Peter Parker, tuviste que estar al borde de la muerte para darte cuenta de lo que ella significa para ti, era necesario que un Supervillano te diera pelea para que admitieras lo que sentías por Gwen.

Ahora me siento como un estúpido, soy un friki de la ciencia con poderes Arácnidos que necesito una batalla a muerte para descubrir que ama a una mujer.

¿Qué ironía, Cierto?

Gwen llego y comenzó a curar las heridas más pronunciadas de mi cuerpo, había recogido su cabello en una cola de caballo y llevo su flequillo hacia atrás para ver mejor.

¿Cómo no me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ella antes?

Gwen es lista, hábil en todo e inteligente… es prácticamente la mujer perfecta que un bueno para nada como yo mataría por tener.

— ¿Pasa algo? — Pregunto Gwen, con un tono de voz sutilmente bajo — Me has estado viendo mucho, ¿Acaso lo estoy haciendo mal?

Ella se dio cuenta de todo sin tener que mirarme a los ojos, ese es otro punto a su favor.

— No. Solo que, bueno… ¿Por qué tartamudeo?

— ¿Quién sabe? Normalmente una persona tartamudea por timidez, nerviosismo, o porque desea… arriesgarse como nunca lo ha hecho.

Su rostro estaba cerca del mío.

sus ojos azules comenzaron a penetrar lo más profundo de mi alma solo con una mirada, sin darme cuenta fui acercándome cada vez más a ella.

— Gwen… yo… — Tome aire y me acerque más a ella — Tú… tú me…

— Yo, Yo que… Peter — Ella tomo mi mano y me miró fijamente — Dime Peter… dime por favor…

Gwen Stacy, la Gwen que conozco desde niño, esa niña que ahora era una hermosa mujer, ella me…

— Me gustas…

Robe sus labios en un primer beso entre ambos, la mano que Gwen me había tomado fue sujeta con mucha más fuerzas y entonces… ella correspondió a mi beso.

— Idiota… — Murmuro Gwen, rompiendo el beso que le había dado — Solo alguien como tu necesita años para atreverse a dar un beso.

— Pero ese fue tu primer beso, ¿Verdad?

Las blancas mejillas de Gwen tomaron un leve toque color rojo.

— Gwen, yo soy el Hombre Araña, es una responsabilidad que nunca cambiara, es algo que jamás dejare de ser, tu…

— Un gran poder… — La mire con gran sorpresa, solo una persona conocía esa frase — Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad, ¿Verdad, Peter Parker?

— ¿Cómo es que conoces esa frase?

— El tío Ben me la dijo una vez, fue una noche que me quede a dormir en tu casa, el solo comenzó a hablar de ti y me dijo esas palabras — Comento Gwen — Presiento que me las dijo por una razón, mi corazón me lo afirma, Peter.

— ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

— No logras entenderlo, tonto.

— No, no lo entiendo.

— Tu responsabilidad es ser el Hombre Araña, jamás te pediré que dejes de serlo — Explico Gwen, sonriendo levemente — Porque mi responsabilidad es cuidarte, así como tú tienes una responsabilidad yo tengo la mía.

— Gwen…

— Te acepto como eres Peter, con tus virtudes y tus defectos — Unas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los bellos ojos azules de Gwen — Te amo tal y como eres y nada me hará cambiar de opinión.

Por segunda vez nos besamos, esta vez fue ella quien tomo la iniciativa y yo solo me deje llegar por el momento.

Un gran poder, conlleva… una gran responsabilidad.

Hoy, justo esta noche nace en mí una nueva responsabilidad. Protegeré a Gwen Stacy… sin importar que pase.

 _ **Hola soy ReyEvolution terminamos con el capítulo 3 de mi cuarta historia…**_

 _ **Este capítulo fue un reto para mí, aunque la gran mayoría de ustedes siempre me ha dicho que se me da muy bien escribir romance, quise hacer la escena romántica de Peter y Gwen sumamente tierna.**_

 _ **The Amazing Spider-Ma estuvo repleto de romance, ese es uno de los puntos por los que amo esas películas, adore ver como de verdad se desarrolló una buena relación entre los 2 protagonistas y no fue un amor nacido después de meditarlo con la almohada.**_

 _ **Spider-Man es conocido no por se el Superheroe con poderes más increíbles de Marvel, claro que no, pero existen unas razones por la cual la Araña es el personaje más emblemático de Marvel.**_

 _ **Los Supervillanos, Spider-Man posee la gama de Supervillanos más extensas de Marvel y no lo digo yo, lo dice el propio Marvel Comic, pero además de los villanos está el factor romántico. Así es, explotar la vida amorosa de Peter Parker así como sus fallos y aciertos es algo que genera en los fans empatía mutua y deseo que los fans de Spider-Man que lean mi historia sientan el mismo sentimiento que poseen al leer los comic.**_

 _ **Falta cada vez más poco para que se estrene Spider-Man Homecoming en cine, tengo muchas expectativas puestas en esa película y le ruego a Dios que no cambien más a Peter Parker por los próximos 15 años, me encantaría ver como el nuevo Spider-Man crea su historia en el UCM O MCU.**_

 _ **Bueno, me he desviado mucho del tema.**_

 _ **El primer Supervillano fue el Hombre de Arena y lo sé, no fue algo sumamente impactante, pero eso fue porque el Hombre de Arena es Neutral en los Comic, primero aparece malo pero luego se vuelve "Bueno" y luego malo otra vez… es muy indeciso el hombre.**_

 _ **Por cierto, les sugiero el Comic de The Amazing Spider-Man: Renew Your Vows Vol 1 y el Vol 2 que está en venta actualmente.**_

 _ **En esos comic nunca ocurrió el Mefistazo y Peter y MJ siguen siendo pareja y además poseen una hija llamada Anni May Parker que junto a sus padres luchan contra el crimen.**_

 _ **MJ con poderes Arácnidos luchando codo a codo con su Tigre y su princesita, no les da curiosidad amigos.**_

 _ **Ahora los Reviews:**_

 _ **Breaker234:**_

 _ **Estoy de regreso con un capitulo nuevo, en realidad la relación de ellos en el comic es parecida a la que demostraron en las películas de The Amazing Spider-Man, tanto así que tenían planes de boda y como en ese tiempo los guionistas no querían que el soltero Parker se casara tuvieron que matar a Gwen para darle libertad (Y cierto trauma a Peter) a Spider-Man.**_

 _ **Heisen Graal:**_

 _ **Pienso igual que tú, odio y amo al Doc. Octopus porque bueno, gracias ese malvado es que Peter posee Industrias Parker el día de hoy ya que solo Octavius fue capaz de dejar a Spider-Man a un lado y hacer crecer a Peter Parker… el sentimiento es agridulce jejeje. Mary Jane saldrá dentro de 1 capitulo ya que como dije anteriormente, Peter y Gwen deben tener una relación estable para que la pelirroja suprema entre en escena y se vea el mundo arder jejee y amigo, muchas gracias por decir que mantengo la personalidad de Peter, esas palabras me hacen pensar que hago un buen trabajo.**_

 _ **LeonHeart77:**_

 _ **¿Qué pienso de la Gata más escurridiza de Marvel Comic? Pues, déjame pensar un momento… ¡La adoro! Espero que pronto haga las paces con Peter y vuelvan a su rara pero exótica relación, eran raros pero divertidos. Amigo, diste en lo cierto en una de tus 2 opciones sobre Gwen, ya debes saber cuál de las 2 fue jejeje. Por cierto amigo, ¿También esperas la película de Spider-Man Homecoming?**_

 _ **DanteSparda1959:**_

 _ **Gracias hombre, espero que la sigas.**_

 _ **JosDXDARK:**_

 _ **Eso me alegra como no tienes idea amigo, por cierto, ya deje mi comentario en tu Fanfic y de verdad me gusta tu historia.**_

 _ **Les agradezco mucho a todos los que comentan ya que sé que la gran mayoría viene por Anime y Libros así que saber que siguen mi historia basada en un Comic me alegra mucho y espero seguir contando con ustedes.**_

 _ **Esperen el nuevo Arco que iniciara en el próximo capítulo.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima se despide ReyEvolution…**_


End file.
